


Pianissimo

by heroalba



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tumblr request, theres a piano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:30:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3324221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroalba/pseuds/heroalba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukiyama wants to give Kaneki piano lessons, but they'd both rather be doing something else.</p>
<p>(Shuuneki (preferable kaneki as the dominant one) and Pianos)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pianissimo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [egglube](https://archiveofourown.org/users/egglube/gifts).



> i can only write short snippets gomen

Kaneki forced himself not to fidget on the piano bench, biting his lower lip to stifle a throaty moan.

He had been getting piano lessons from Tsukiyama, but a bit of practice had turned into a bit of debauchery, and now Tsukiyama was kneeling between his legs, pretty mouth around his cock.

The half-ghoul’s fingers clenched against his thigh in a final act of self-restraint (Tsukiyama had long since abandoned the motion, his face flushed and eyes lidded in bliss even though he hadn’t been touched at all) before he switched his grip to Tsukiyama’s hair, the strands like silk against his palm.

The action elicited a groan from the man beneath him and Kaneki shuddered, sucking in a quick breath through his nose, eyes fluttering closed. He risked another glance down, almost unconsciously tugging on the Gourmet’s hair.  
He saw Tsukiyama’s eyes widen slightly at the action before the man fucking  _purred_ , the noise sending vibrations up Kaneki’s spine and making his toes curl.

He thought he could see a bit of a smile (how could he do that with Kaneki’s cock in his mouth?) and felt a little vengeful thrill run through him. He squirmed slightly and scowled at Tsukiyama when he raised his hands to hold him down, receiving a raised brow in turn. His eyes widened in surprise when he felt Kaneki’s foot nudge between his legs, which spread further beneath him.

Kaneki couldn’t help but smile at the keen whine that escaped Tsukiyama’s needy throat when he pushed the sole of his foot against the tent in his pants, appreciating the wrecked expression on his face.

"You’ve lost your touch, Tsukiyama-san," he breathed, a little moan betraying his ‘steady’ voice when the other man’s activated kakugan met his own and he swallowed around his cock. He saw challenge flicker through the ghoul’s expression and ground his foot into his lap a bit more sharply than intended when he felt teeth against his sensitive skin, earning another high-pitched whine and a quick transition from teeth to tongue.

After a moment of messy sucking, Tsukiyama’s breath coming in little gasps and whines, the older ghoul arched hard against Kaneki’s leg and made a muffled sound of bliss, his nails digging into the smaller man’s thigh. Kaneki gasped and pushed his head deeper into his lap, hearing a small sputter of complaint that trailed off into a groan when the half-ghoul came over his tongue, shuddering and twitching.

He almost felt bad, but when he felt the damp warmth under his toes the feeling dissipated. Tsukiyama pulled off of his cock with a wet ‘pop’, licking his reddened lips with a satisfied smirk that made red rush to Kaneki’s cheeks.

"Savoureux, Kaneki-kun."


End file.
